As The World Falls Down
by Luna Midi
Summary: Katniss never expected to outlive the one man she truly had feelings for, never expected that she would face the demons of the living alone with a close companion, but not a true holder of her heart, by her side. Pairings: Finniss, Everlark. AU


As The World Falls Down

**! I, Luna Midi, do not own The Hunger Games or any of it's canon characters except for what comes out of my head !**

Katniss never expected to outlive the one man she truly had feelings for, never expected that she would face the demons of the living alone with a close companion, but not a true holder of her heart, by her side. The day he was ripped away from her stills haunts her dreams even now twelve years after, the only thing she has left of him is her son and daughter. Both had their mother's raven hair and fair complexion with a slight hint of a tan but both carried their father's eyes. The eyes that haunted their mother daily in those early years.

" Mama we're home," her daughter yelled out.

Katniss never moved, it was _The Day_. Every year on this date she would lock herself away in this room, _his _room from when he was a child and cry.

" Mama?" her son called anxiously.

Katniss shut her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest desperately trying to stifle the desolate sobs that wished to escape her iron-will.

" Mama isn't feeling well today, it's _The Day_," her companion said to her children.

"Oh it is?" her daughter asked dumbfounded.

" We didn't pay attention to the calendar at all lately," her son replied quietly.

Two sets of feet climbed up the stairs and the sound of two bodies shifting to sit down, filtered throng the crack under the door. Their weight on the other side gave her comfort, knowing that they shared her grief at their lack of their biological father.

" We're here Mama," her son whispered.

" Always Mama, remember that you are never alone," her daughter whispered.

" Perseus, Athena," Katniss whispered as she shifted, unlocking the door and moving away slightly.

The door creaked open, enough so that two bodies could slip through before it shut again. Perseus and Athena both sat next to their mother and all three held each other.

" Will you tell us about him Mama?" Athena asked softly.

" I met him during the Third Quarter Quell and then later we became allies. When the Rebellion lifted me out they took Papa and Beetee out too. Through the long months of waiting and planning we found solace in each other, seeking each other out, we became more than friends and when the ones we wanted out from the Capitol were rescued our time together was ended. Each of us became involved in trying to heal what had been done to our loved ones but we never forgot and so two weeks before we had to leave we sought comfort from one another for the last time," Katniss told them eyes faraway as though remembering something only she could, a more happier time.

" What did he look like Mama?" Perseus asked just as softly.

" Tanned skin that shone like bronze, golden-blonde hair that swayed with the breeze and the most unique eyes of sea-green that I have ever seen. The same eyes that you two have," Katniss replied a lone tear sliming down her cheek.

Looking at her son her heart clenched for her looked so much like _him _that it hurt. While her daughter was almost a carbon-copy of Katniss all except for the eyes. A knock on the door interrupted them and brought them from their reverie.

" Mama Pee-pee said that it's dinner time and to come down," her adopted son said poking his around the door.

Nikolai, like Perseus, was the carbon-copy of his father. His mother unfortunately had taken her own life when he was still a small babe and as such leaving the responsibility of caring for him on Katniss' shoulders.

" Okay Nick, is Aunt Prim down there with Primrue?" Katniss asked.

Nick nodded and the trio joined him in the hall, walking downstairs Katniss was once again hit with how different this life was from the one she had envisioned with _him. _Peeta looked up as they entered and a smile crossed his face.

" Rue has been twitching all day, Reed can barely keep up with her," Peeta said hugging Katniss.

Smiling she hugged him back and they sat down at the table. Katniss looked at her five children with pride and love, her sister Prim while still beautiful bore the scars of the bombing that almost took her life; her husband Gale sat next to her with their ten-month-old son in his lap. Prim and Gale had been blessed with three children all boys, Katniss remembered Prim stating that she didn't really want a daughter only sons.

Her life was different that what she thought it would be. Peeta and her while not married shared two children together:

Reed Peeta Everdeen-Mellark aged eight.

Primrue Annie Everdeen-Mellark aged seven

Nikolai Finnick Cresta-O'Dair may not be hers by blood but he was by heart. He and his siblings Athena Katniss and Perseus Gale always regretted never knowing their real father but were eternally grateful for their mother.

Tomorrow Athena and Perseues were turning twelve, a day that once before would have housed dread but instead invokes excitement. Her babies were growing up, all of them, and she couldn't be more happier. She only wished that _he _could have shared this with her.

**' I miss you Finnick, I will always love you and someday soon I will join you but not until our children and Nick are old and grey with grand-children of their own. Oh the stories I will tell you and the memories we will relive, yes that is what I am waiting for Love, the day when we can finally be reunited.'**

Katniss Everdeen and Finnick O'Dair were truly star-crossed lovers and their legacy will live on in their children. For they were together as the world fell down and will be until the end of time.


End file.
